


Well fuck me

by Rika_Chan12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Parties, i love doing these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/pseuds/Rika_Chan12
Summary: Just a one shot of humor for my fav pairing in these two series.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedTears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTears/gifts).



The group choose to have a party to let loose a bit. Nico showed up in a farm girl outfit. Completed with the overalls and straw hat. Leo had been very interested in it all night.

As it was going smoothly Percy had asked Nico to help him with something in the kitchen.

"Well sure honey pie" he exclaimed as he entered the room

He saw a pan of cookies sitting on the counter and picked it up.

"Nico wait" but the scream of pain came when the hand made contact with the pan. 

As he held his hand Frank asked a question.

"You ok?"

He turned to him with a smile on his face and his eyes wide opened as he spoke through his teeth. 

" Oh im just grand just the sweet smell of my flesh burning nothing to serious. Now if you excuse me im going outside to let it cool off. Ahh" let his lips in a silence whisper.

He walked out the door of the house Leo not to far behide him. 

"Damn he never broke character" Reyna admired him for that.

"MOTHERFUCKER" they heard him scream and a window breaking.

"Percy I think that was your car" said Hazel.

Percy rushed out to go see as the others laughed at him.


End file.
